Acne Vulgaris is the most common skin condition in the world, and while it is generally associated with adolescence for many people acne may arrive at an older age, or persist well into adulthood. Even a significant percentage of children (4-7 years) are diagnosed with acne (1, 2).
Acne patients tend to be long-term consumers of over-the-counter (OTC) preparations, pharmaceuticals and prescribed medicines. Some patients with persistent acne have been reported to experience significant psychological injury related to the chronic and disfiguring nature of the condition (3).
For patients seeking professional help, clinical guidelines almost exclusively advise drug therapy. Research in the past thirty years has focused largely on pharmaceutical efficacy in the management of acne, achieved to varying effect with pharmacologically active compounds such as antibiotics, astringents, retinoids, herbal supplements and cleansers.
Unfortunately, many therapeutic interventions can cause serious adverse clinical events particularly in the case of oral retinoids. In addition, the overuse of topical medications, cleansers, or astringents can often worsen a patient's condition.
There is a need for new options to prevent or treat acne and other inflammatory skin conditions that resolve the significant disadvantages of existing treatments.